kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 466
466: Huang Jiao Fu However, as Clan Head her, always comes to be careful, therefore she is still vigilant. Li Qi Ye looked at present this youth one eyes, smiles easely, said: „I have not looked for you, you quickly have such walked, interesting, interesting.” „Hee, I most like, what is small is only one that gives the guest to serve makes the small business transaction, must keep a family, so long as there is a guest to visit, small naturally is serves till the guest to satisfy.” This youth said smilingly. Li Qi Ye squints at his eyes, said: „Did Fengdu City fill legendary Huang Jiao Fu is becoming only has been when the person who the small business transaction and must keep a family? No, should say that is the ghost!” „This naturally wants viewer person.” This youth point does not care, is still radiant with smiles, said: „So-called legendary, that can only say that is to common guest that's all. The heard gentleman you enter Ancestral Stream, presents for the distinguished guest, you Nine Heavens like the gentleman exiles the immortal, small before you, that naturally is small role that's all.” „, I understood, you want to climb up Ancestral Stream.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, said: „Huang Jiao Fu, Huang Jiao Fu, it seems like you are the wicked heart do not change.” „Then, the customer is knows slightly.” Huang Jiao Fu hits the snake to walk along with the stick, immediately climbs the relations with Li Qi Ye , he is radiant with smiles, an appearance of friendly disposition leads to wealth. „Huang Jiao Fu, did you die several times?” Li Qi Ye has smiled, said that looks at the present youth earnestly. Li Qi Ye this saying made him be startled but actually, he scratched the head, said: „Does not know that the customer you said anything, I now am in full flower, calculates at our Fengdu City age, small lives one or two for ten thousand years not to be a problem again.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, shook the head, said: „Huang Jiao Fu, it seems like you indeed not almost. However, said the subject, I must look for you.” „Does not know that the customer needs anything to serve, so long as the customer has the need, the small package customer is satisfied, regardless of the customer needs anything, small will help you get so far as.” Listened to Li Qi Ye such saying, Huang Jiao Fu to come immediately energetic, immediately said. Li Qi Ye looked at his one eyes smilingly, said: „The thing that I want are not many, I want Ghost race secret book, Fate Palace Cultivation Art, Life Wheel Cultivation Technique and Secret Technique to give me to come some, at least is also Virtuous Paragon level other, Virtuous Paragon of founding of the nation Title as God that rank.” „This, a little small difficulty.” Huang Jiao Fu was radiant with smiles, has rubbed rubbing hands, said. Li Qi Ye took a look at his one eyes, said: „Do you believe me to throw into Night Sea you? The thing that if not get so far as including Huang Jiao Fu in Fengdu City, then, few individuals can get so far as.” „Hee, Sir, you too praised me.” Huang Jiao Fu is still radiant with smiles, his some to make things difficult for said: „Sir, you should also know the cultivation sentiment, in person who Fengdu City dies, if can keep the corpse, basically wants the sinking river bottom. Although said that year after year some people bring death, year after year has itself old fogey to be glad dead here, but, they are belong to refuse stubbornly to see corpse the type.” Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand, said: „Was good, Huang Jiao Fu, do not rub the tartar with me, I do not have that time to bargain back and forth with you, you get so far as secret book to me, many Night Yang Fish, you open a price directly.” Huang Jiao Fu is grinning, scratched the head, just thinks the appearance that pats the big foot, said: „I happen to thought that I obtained one box of thing probably, inside had several volumes of secret book probably.” Saying, was trying to find out has put out an obsolete long box from sleeves. After Huang Jiao Fu gives Li Qi Ye the long box, then said: „Sir, please glance, has a look about not to suit your regard.” Li Qi Ye opens the long box, looked, nodded, is very satisfied, said: „Your this fellow indeed was personal storehouse many good thing.” Li Qi Ye has given Qiurong Wanxue the long box, said: „You want to retrieve secret book that Snow Shadow Ghost Clan loses only to fear that was the impossible matter, here had several volumes of secret book to be very suitable your Snow Shadow Ghost Clan . Moreover, absolutely was good thing, you brought.” „But” Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, immediately the nose gallic acid acid, a heart all of a sudden melted, in her heart has move of not being able saying that, her unconsciously pair of beautiful eyes was at this moment wet, she has to jump into the impulsion that the Young Master bosom cries to make noise, but, she was hold back. Qiurong Wanxue she as Clan Head, is not an emotionalism person, on the contrary, she is a calm grave person, but, at this time, in her heart except for being moved or being moved, is wishes one could to jump into his arms to cry. Her these time comes Fengdu City indeed to retrieve an important statute book that their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan loses, but, she does not have the hope regarding this matter, has not thought of Li Qi Ye actually on the heart. This is Title as God rank Virtuous Paragon secret book, will trade to be anybody to drool with envy, but, he has actually given to her, this regarding her will be what kind move, making her be able not help. „Ghost race Cultivation Technique, does not suit me, accepts.” Regarding move of Qiurong Wanxue, Li Qi Ye smiles. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, was not cried by oneself, she received the long box silently, she was grasping the pink / white fist secretly, heart inside secret promise oath, her Young Master made her make anything, she wanted! „You want many Night Yang Fish.” After Qiurong Wanxue accepted the long box, Li Qi Ye said to Huang Jiao Fu. Huang Jiao Fu is radiant with smiles, said busily: „Since Young Master you give to beautiful woman, that is fine deeds, small does not dare to want, so long as 100 Night Yang Fish feet.” Qiurong Wanxue hears such words, thinks inconceivable, such secret book is not 100 Night Yang Fish can buy absolutely. „Huang Jiao Fu, when did you change natural?” Li Qi Ye is narrowing the eye, is staring at him, said: „Good, 100 Night Yang Fish, you had any matter to say.” Saying, has given Huang Jiao Fu 100 Night Yang Fish. Huang Jiao Fu accepted Night Yang Fish, then takes out one volume of ancient book cautiously, flatters the Li Qi Ye manner, gives Li Qi Ye ancient book, said: „Young Master, I know that you are the immortal who a heaven descends to earth, certainly is extraordinary True Immortal, small here has ancient book, named Discharged Dragon Hand. This is a small regard, many thanks Sir you care for my business.” „Discharged Dragon Hand.” Li Qi Ye also quite changes countenance, said: „This ancient technique, but some years, I remember that very long has not presented this ancient technique, this is including Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect excited ancient technique!” Huang Jiao Fu is radiant with smiles, he said busily: „As the saying goes, the rouge presents as a gift the beautiful woman, the treasured sword matches the hero, only then Sir your such character competently can be joined to this ancient technique, Sir said that is?” Qiurong Wanxue is moved, although she does not know that „Discharged Dragon Hand” is how is it ancient technique, but, moves including Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, this enough explained extraordinary of this ancient technique. But, in the meantime, Qiurong Wanxue also understands that Huang Jiao Fu needs help from her Young Master, sold secret book a moment ago, but is showing good will beginning that's all. „Huang Jiao Fu, Huang Jiao Fu.” Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „If I have not remembered incorrectly, you are the stingy person who became famous, aren't you do not lift a finger to help? Suddenly to be how natural? Then, has any matter, do not beat around the bush with me.” Huang Jiao Fu rubbed rubbing hands, the hollow laugh got up, he hesitant some little time, said finally: „I, I have a matter to ask Sir, I want to ask Sir to ask for leniency to the Ancestral Stream ancestor god for me, small wants to leave Fengdu City.” Qiurong Wanxue is moved, leaves Fengdu City, since this has been the impossible matter, Eternal, never having heard to enable to leave Fengdu City fishily. „With the master plea of Ancestral Stream?” Li Qi Ye squints at his eyes, said: „Huang Jiao Fu, you must know that no person has left Fengdu City! At least you are not good.” „No, Sir, some people have left.” Huang Jiao Fu said busily: „Some people have left, and has succeeded, although I recorded was not quite clear, but, the ancestor god Sir forgiveness allowed to pass finally probably.” Hears such words, Qiurong Wanxue looks to Li Qi Ye , in Ancestral Stream, the Ancestral Stream master indeed had mentioned this matter, her Young Master indeed has cheated a person from Fengdu City, then, her Young Master once was made a ghost enable to leave Fengdu City successfully. In fact, Qiurong Wanxue does not know, the person who in the past left was not a ghost causes! Qiurong Wanxue does not know that Li Qi Ye and Ancestral Stream master has had any matter specifically, but, she also faintly can guess, her Young Master probably is because this matter and Ancestral Stream master had a falling out. Li Qi Ye looks at Huang Jiao Fu, said: „Huang Jiao Fu, Huang Jiao Fu, you are really incorrigibly wicked, died time and time again, you are keeping thinking about this matter.” „, Small was not very clear Sir you says anything.” Huang Jiao Fu scratched the head, this appearance indeed does not install. Li Qi Ye narrows the eyes to focus, looks at Huang Jiao Fu, said: „Huang Jiao Fu, you are not a human, you are only wisp of Obsession that's all in Fengdu City, treads Fengdu City, you must be vanish(ed) in a puff of smoke. The even if Ancestral Stream master can forgive you, you are impossible to leave, you use energy in vain.” Huang Jiao Fu deeply shouted inspired, said seriously: „Sir, I thought that I am the energy, I induced my life, I induced the Fengdu City pulsation!” Li Qi Ye both eyes concentrates, is staring at Huang Jiao Fu that vital eye, said with rapt attention: „Huang Jiao Fu, did you transform eight times?” Huang Jiao Fu scratched the head, said: „What I was not very clear Sir you say was anything, but, I thought that I had the vitality, should be able to leave Fengdu City.” Li Qi Ye is staring at Huang Jiao Fu, is silent. In the past Immortal Emperor Ming Du also walked from Fengdu City, in fact, he paid attention on Huang Jiao Fu long ago, he and Immortal Emperor Ming Du were also different, but, he also thought that Huang Jiao Fu indeed was out of the ordinary, so long as there is an enough time, one day he will break the cocoon butterfly. However, this matter, is far from being so simple. Next